User blog:SierraSia/Fiction V.S. OCs- Episode 1: Sly Cooper vs Yoko Sniper
Sasha Cat: Raccoons have usually been seen as a criminal in certain forms in video games, comics, and so on. David Dynamite: Like Sly Cooper, decendent of the Cooper family. Sasha: And Yoko Sniper, the Yo-yo Wonder. David: What better way to start a show off than with these two raccoons going face-to-face? Sasha: I'm Sasha Cat. David: And i'm David Dynamite. Sasha: And we're here to see which raccoon would win in a fight agenst each other: Sly, or Yoko? Sly Cooper Sasha: Sly Cooper is the current leader of the Cooper Gang and master thief who followed in the footsteps of his ancestors. After the murder of his parents, Sly was placed in an orphanage where he met his best friends Bentley and Murray. With their help, Sly was able to pull off many heists in his career. David: He's world famous for his thefts and skills, such as hiding in barrels, cimbing, sitting perfectly still on shark points, and walking on ropes like nothing. He also uses a paraglider to glide through the sky. Sasha: His weapon of choice is the Cooper Cane, a cane that has been handed down the Cooper family for generations. With it he can climb up walls, pickpocket, and it's the main use of attack Sly uses. And one time while in Canada, Bentley modified it so Sly could split it appart to use to climb ice. David: His more noticable skills are rail sliding, spiral jumps, and invisability, all witch he learned from the Thievius Raccoonus. Sasha: The Thievius Raccoonus holds the skills each of Sly's ancestors had developed over the generations. Sly has learned all the techniques in the book and became a master thief thanks to them. David: While his skill help him to feats that only few can match, that doesn't mean Sly's invincible to getting caught. As a matter of that, he gets caught more times in Thieves in Time than any other game he's been in. Sasha: But he has been able to take out many gangs, such as the Fiendish Five, the Klaaw Gang, and Le Paradox's group. David: Witch consits of Tigers, Elephants, and Bears, oh my! Sasha: Sly usually makes sarcastic remarks when doing jobs, but is loyal to his friends, witch is more like family than a gang to him. If anything hurt them phisicly or emotionaly, Sly would take is personaly. David: And despite witnessing his parent's death as a child, Sly move on, not dwelling back at the past, but looks on to the present and future. Sasha: It can be safe to say that Sly Cooper is one of the best theves in history. David: With that said, we give Sly the Hournerable '''Rank. Yoko Sniper David: After her mother's death and father's disappearance after she was born, Yoko was raised in an orphanage for six years befor being adopted by Nack the Weasel. Sasha: Over the years, Yoko has grow talented with yo-yos, to a point she can use them as weapons with ease. Her main yo-yo she attacks with is her Basic Yo-yo. A normal yo-yo Yoko has grown up with since childhood. David: She actually has a strange yet helpfull arcinal of yo-yos. One of them, the Gyro Yo, hits 10 times harder than her Basic Yo-yo. The Yo Bomb is a yo-yo that has an "exploding" effect after detetching from the string. And the Shuriken Yo-Yo shoots shurikens at foes when the yo-yo hits the end of the string. Sasha: She also has good balance and flexibility, witch helps her to go through the moving platform in Sweet Sweet Galaxy. And from gaining Fox DNA years ago, her sences and instinct are increased. David: Yoko also can communicate with Chao, which gave her the name "Chao Whisperer". And although she doesn't usually usse one, she was taught a little bit about how to use a gun by nack the Weasel, but isn't really good at it. Sasha: Yoko is more of a Tomboy than a normal girl, offten thinking that shoping for new clothes should happen at least twise a year instead of "24-7". Although there are times that she becomes a little immature herself, Yoko is so far the most mature one among her friends Sabir and Diamond. David: The rank given to Yoko is the '''Hournerable '''rank. Sasha: Alright, the research is finished and the fighters are ready. David: Let the first ever Fiction V.S. OCs fight BEGIN! The Fight *Big City, Night* *Sly Cooper sneaks into a museum in the "Wild West" Section and becomes shocked at the sight of one display* *the display labled "Tennessee Kid Cooper's Gun", which Sly intended to steal, is open and with the gun missing. Sly than sees the fluffy tail of the stray crook who took the gun and Sly goes to pursuit him* *meanwhile, Yoko is walking on the rooftops playing with her Yo-yo, until the stray crook runs by her, stop, hands her the gun and runs away, leaving Yoko confused* *Yoko than turns and sees an angered Sly, who believes Yoko was the stary crook* FIGHT Sly: *runs at her and wacks her with his cane* Yoko: ! *dodges, looks at the gun and shoots at Sly with bad accuracy* Sly: *dodges them easaly and uses the hook of his cane to disarm her of the gun* Yoko: *takes out her Gyro Yo, swings it in circles, and trows it at Sly* Sly: *dodges by jumping onto a rope and runs on it away from Yoko with the gun at hand* Yoko: *runs after him on the roof tops, easaly jumping from roof to roof. she gets out her Yo Bomb and throws it at Sly* Sly: *gets knocked off the rope from the bomb and falls, but catches another rope with his cane and oulls himself up on the same roof Yoko is on* Yoko: *thows her Shuriken Yo-Yo at Sly, shooting shurikens at him* Sly: ! *dodges them as fast as he can, and when they're gone, he relises that one of them cut off a peice of his cap**swings his cane at Yoko, hitting her upside the head* Yoko: *throws her Basic Yo-yo at Sly's cane, witch causes it to get wraped up in the string and she tries to pull it away from Sly* Sly: *holds onto his cane as much as he can**than he tapes the cane on the ground, causeing a thick cloud of smoke to appeare* Yoko: ?! *brings her yo-yo back and looks around causiously* *the thick smoke clears and Sly is gone* Yoko: ! *looks around for him, passing by a barrel as well* Sly: *jumps out of the barrel and pickpockets Yoko* Yoko: *turns around and sees Sly and was going to attack him. but notices something wrong* Sly: *a-hem**shows Yoko that he has her yo-yo at hand* Yoko: *looks like she was going to surrender, but than suddenly kicks him* Sly: *catches her by the hood of her coat with the hook of his cane and slames her down on the roof* Yoko: *grabs his cane and tries to take it from him, but he tosses her up with it and throws her agenst the wall**she slides down it and her eyes close and she doesn't move* Sly: *walks to her and sees that she's knocked out**takes out his signature calling card and leaves it beside Yoko befor gliding to a far rooftop with his paraglider**looks back at her befor hiding from the search lights of the police helicopter* KNOCK OUT Review David: What a great fight to start off the series! Sasha: While Yoko may be younger that Sly, the advantage of youth is limited by the advantage of experiance. Sly learned techniques from the Thievius Raccoonus that helped him take down some of the most dangerouse criminals in the Sly Cooper series such as Penelope and Clockwerk. Unlike Yoko, who was self taught how to attack with her yo-yos. David: Also Sly is more use to sudden confrontations than Yoko was, and while Yoko wasn't ready to face a theif, Sly is usually ready to face almost anyone he fights. No to mention Yoko couldn't counter Sly's swiftness and sneakyness. Sasha: The winner by knock-out is '''Sly Cooper! Next Time... *Diamond the Lion is slowly walksing backwards in a dark room frightened. He than hits his back on something and slowly turns around to see it was Courage the Cowardly Dog, who was also walking backwards frightened and they both screem extreamly loud. So loud that is cracks the screen* Sasha: Liked the fight? Leave a comment below to share your thoughts on it and the next fight. David: And if you want your OC in a fight, or you have your own idea for a fight, post 'em in the comments. Sasha: Thanks for watching! Category:Blog posts